Axel and Lioness Duel of the Serpent
by Firefly1fan
Summary: After being blasted down by the Serpent's Tail Lioness, Axel and the team must stop Python and her ninjas of the Serpent's Tail from setting off a volcano. Will Lioness and Axel admit how they feel about each other? LionessxAxel


Axel and Lioness Duel of the Serpent

Taking place 17 weeks after the Serpent's Tale and the end of the series known as ATOM Alpha Teens On Machines

The Alpha Teens were flying a prototype aircraft for Lee Industries when Enemy Fighters appeared.

"TIME TO GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled Hawk then the Fighters blasted the prototype aircraft down with all Alpha Teens landed in the sea.

"We better swim for it." Said Shark pulling Hawk along.

Then Axel saw the Aircraft had symbols of the Serpent's Tail on them.

"I'm going after them." He told his friends and he teleported.

"When will he get over it?" asked Hawk.

"When he gets his Dad back and Guan is behind bars." Replied Lioness.

Then the Enemy Aircraft were blasted down with all the Ninjas escaping and Axel falling into the sea.

"There he is." Called King.

Soon Lioness grabbed hold of Axel not knowing green and gold energy was going from Axel and into her.

Soon they reached an island where some Ninjas were hiding.

"Come on we have to find a ship or a plane to get back to Landmark City." Called Hawk.

"No not until I know where Dad is." Replied Axel as he woke up.

"Get over it Axel your Dad is gone accept it." Groaned Hawk.

Then Lioness hit him around the head.

"Axel is right Hawk Axel needs his Dad and you are to stay 100000000000 miles away from fame." Growled Lioness.

Axel nodded.

"I'm in with you two." Agreed King.

"Me too." Agreed Shark.

"You guys can't accept Axel's Dad is gone." Groaned Hawk.

"HAWK!" called Axel, Lioness, King and Shark.

Soon all five saw the Ninjas with a big device.

"I see someone." Said Lioness as she saw a Ninja in Purple.

"Python." Said Axel.

"Guan's prime enforcer since Dragon left the Serpent's Tail." Replied Lioness.

"She looks like her Ninjas are hooking some device to that Volcano." Said Axel.

"LEONE AND HER FRIENDS GET THEM!" yelled Python.

"Why doesn't no one know my name?" asked Hawk.

"Because Python is Emma O'Hara one of my ex-Capoeria classmates until she decided to join the bad guys." Replied Lioness. "I have to stop her."

"YOU STOP HER I'LL GO AFTER THE NINJAS AND THE MACHINE!" called Axel.

"You four deal with the boys while I deal with Leone." Ordered Python.

But Axel beated all the Ninjas and got to the machine and tried to figure out how to shut it down.

"I know this is crazy but JO-LAN!" called Axel and blasted the machines and the Serpent's Tail aircraft in the process. "I feel weak."

Then he pasted out.

"AXEL!" cried Lioness then Python tried to punch her but Lioness dodged. "KING GET AXEL OUT OF HERE AND TRY AND GET SOME FILES!"

"GOT SOME FILES CONNECTTED TO SEBASTIAN MANNING AND I'M GETTING AXEL NOW!" called King.

"NO ONE IS GETTING MANNING!" yelled Python as she tried to push a boulder on to Axel.

Then Lioness shot Jo-Lan blasting the boulder.

"Huh?" asked Lioness.

"MANNING MUST GIVE GUAN THE SCROLL OF JO-LAN!" yelled Python.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" yelled Lioness and she blasted Python with Jo-Lan making her fly into the sea. "Gosh!"

"I WILL BE BACK!" yelled Python as she tried to swim but failed.

"I think I'll see her again." Said Lioness. "How is Axel King?"

"He's very hot and looks very ill." Replied King.

"Oh no!" gasped Lioness.

King saw some wounds.

"Must have been from the explosion I'll need some cloth to bandage them." He instructed.

"I'll do it." Said Lioness ripping her jacket and bandaged Axel then she noticed Axel had a picture of her in Axel's right trouser pocket. "Lioness my dearest friend." She read. "Oh god."

"Lioness you better stay with Axel until I can't help him heal his wounds." King told her and she nodded.

"Axel I'll help you stop Guan if it's the last thing I do." She said and kissed Axel on the check.

Soon Axel was bandaged up and King had done his best to help Axel get healed the rest was up to Axel and Lioness sat beside him the haul time.

Soon Axel woke up.

"Hey Li." Said Axel.

"Hi Axel I stopped Python and I have somehow gained Jo-Lan." Said Lioness.

"My Dad once told me that a Jo-Lan Warrior can bond his Jo-Lan with the person he loves the most." Replied Axel. "I guess we love each other the most."

"I guess." Said Lioness. "King is working on a way to call Landmark City and rescue us from this dreadful island."

"Dreadful is the right word but it has brought us together properly." Replied Axel.

"Yeah but I wanted it differently." Replied Lioness and she kissed Axel. "I can't live without you."

"I can't live without you either Cat." Smiled Axel.

Lioness let out a sweet laugh and kissed Axel again and King smiled as help came to help them.

The End


End file.
